neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Unfinished Business
In game time: October 6, 2354 Narrator: Akai Players: Akai, Feyrin, Tanya, Dusk Location: The city of Alexandria, on planet Osiris Summary: Feyrin returns to the planet Osiris, just over two years since she had woken up there in the captivity of the late Dr. Chandler. She has some unfinished business there: in planning for her future career running a mercenary company, she needs to pick up a suit of custom made powered armor from an Confed base where she once served. While she is there she decides to check in on Tanya Ames, Akai's ex-girlfriend, to see how she has been doing. She finds that Tanya has turned her house into a fortress of sorts, the residence being decorated in odd amulets and sculptures. She also has a guard dog, specifically and uplifted German Shepherd named Rob. It turns out that Tanya has been stalked and menaced in recent months by dark figures with red eyes, and the only way she's been able to keep them away is by using amulets imbued with some strange power. Feyrin finds that the amulets have an odd resonance with her, boosting her own innate supernatural abilities, and so she inquires about them. Tanya reveals to Feyrin that she got the amulets from a panther Recom by the name of Dusk, who lives in an alley next to a theater in downtown Alexandria. Feyrin goes downtown to meet Dusk, and finds that the reclusive cat has been making the amulets for years, as part of an ongoing battle against extra-dimensional menaces. He reveals to Feyrin that the shadowy figures stalking Tanya are Imaja, the same strange alien species as Akai. He's not certain why they have such a strong interest in Tanya, but he said that people like him and Feyrin are gifted with special powers by the universe itself as a means of defending it from malevolent intruders, and that she should make use of her power. He gives her an amulet of his making, a silver ankh, that in turn enhances Feyrin's powers. He explains that the amulets contain written affirmations of the universe's power and purpose, something that extra-dimensional intruders consider to be repulsive. Feyrin returns to Tanya's house by bus, and it is rapidly going dark. While debarking at a bust stop she is assaulted by a pair of insectoid drones, controlled by an Imaja nearby, known as Dr. Nevins. He was hoping to capture Feyrin alive so he could reprogram her mind and use her as a means of getting Tanya out of her hiding place. Feyrin uses her powers to kill the drones, then opens fire at the Imaja, only to find that he has an energy shield to protect him from the bullets. She then throws her amulet at him, and it breaks through his defenses, and injures him simply by touching him. She confiscates a strange orb from him, a device that he used to generate his force shield, and apparently also a means of creating a gate from his homeworld of Tarlec to any place he chooses. She interrogates Dr. Nevins, finding out that his purpose in stalking Tanya is that he wants her to join their order, not only because she has a brilliant mind but because she has an incurable form of brain cancer that has not yet been diagnosed by her own doctors. If she does not join them she will die within a matter of months, and they don't want to lose such a sharp mind. Feyrin agrees to convey this information to Tanya, but warns the Imaja to keep his distance in the mean time. Feyrin goes to Tanya's place and tells her what she found out. Tanya contacts her doctor and requests that some recent tests that were done on her be reevaluated, and see if they had missed anything the first time around. The two talk at length about the benefits of Tanya joining the Imaja versus her taking the risk of fighting the cancer, which gives her a low chance of survival. Feyrin leaves the choice to Tanya, and gets some rest. In the meantime Tanya contacts Akai, back in Shangri-La, and discusses what it is like to be an Imaja, and whether or not he would recommend her joining. The next morning, Feyrin heads out to the Confed military base and fills out a requisition order to get her suit of armor, as well as a military truck that she can use to carry it back to the space port and make arrangements to return to Ceres. She sees Tanya one last time, finding that she has decided to join the Imaja and take the chance of losing her humanity in return for being cured of her disease and having a brand new career. Feyrin takes her to where Dr. Nevins is waiting, in a Chinese restaurant under construction inside of a strip mall. She gives Nevins his orb back and says her goodbyes to Tanya before she and the Imaja depart for Tarlec, leaving Feyrin and Rob behind. Tanya had left everything she owned to Rob, who decided in turn to retire from the bodyguard business and just relax. Feyrin then departs from Osiris, with her hardware, and returns to Ceres, where she later has lunch with Akai and they discuss the situation back on Osiris.